User talk:Deege515
Changing Statuses Could I at least put a /alive (Deleted Scenes) on Behrooz's page? --Dibol 02:21, March 22, 2007 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but no. DVD deleted scenes are not considered canon under this website's policy. --Deege515 09:29, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Article division Did you see my response to your suggestion about subdividing sections in the Situation Room? Including headings in the Jack Bauer article only makes it larger than it already is. Each of the Days need to be shortened like Days 1 through 3 already are. The article for Jack Bauer on Day 1 isn't complete, but that's where I'd planned to put Jack's full synopsis. I'd planned to abbreviate the sections for Day 4 through 6 and put the full versions in their own articles, "Jack Bauer on Day 4", etc. Likewise, this needs to be done for several other main characters who have long articles. --Proudhug : Oh crap, my bad. I remember having read your response and actually was going to do that, but never followed through on it. Then I just simply forgot about proceeding that way, anyway. Thanks for the reminder, PH! --Deege515 01:38, 22 March 2007 (UTC) No problem. I was just confused, thinking that if you disagreed with my proposal, why didn't you at least say so? So, does condensing the main article and moving the detailed synopses to individual articles solve all the issues you brought up, or are there still problems? --Proudhug 01:52, 22 March 2007 (UTC) : I hope that works now. --Deege515 02:16, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Promotion without a raise Hey, thanks for fixing all of those double redirects. It's been something I'd meant to get around to for a while (like cleaning out the unused pics), so I appreciate you doing that. I've been thinking about how invaluable you've been to Wiki 24 and how you've managed to grasp our vision and style in a relatively short period of time. I'm not sure if you'll be sticking around past May when the season ends, but either way, I'd like to offer you Administrator status if you're interested. --Proudhug 20:41, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : I'll gladly accept it. With training, of course. --Deege515 22:47, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Let me know if you have any questions and I'll try to help out. Basically you just have a few more powers, such as reverting, deleting and undeleting articles, blocking users, etc. --Proudhug 05:35, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Congrats Deege! -User:CWY2190 :: Thanks for the support, everyone. I'll do my best. --Deege515 21:52, 16 March 2007 (UTC) A million minor edits All of the same type of error... and still going. I apologize in advance for the grammar nazism. -Deege515 21:49, 18 February 2007 (UTC) : Yikes! Who the heck wrote "protrayed" a million times?? And why have none of us noticed before?? And, for the record, grammar nazism is very welcome here! Keep up the amazing work! --Proudhug 05:34, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Observation I can't help wondering why your layout in Day 6 4:00pm-5:00pm is similar to my style in the previous article I wrote. I respect you because you're an elder and all (I'm 14 and you're 22), but using my writing in order to fill your Previously on 24 segment on your aricle is a little disturbing. It would be best if you would use your own words. Literally your own words. Just a friendly suggestion. --Gangsta1542 19:02, March 4 2007 (UTC) : I don't know, Deege. I read his comment ten times and can't make heads or tails of it. --Proudhug 09:13, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Clarification "Expressess his anger that Gredenko was on the phone, and she tipped him off; because of that half of the TAC team is dead. Marilyn tells him he's wrong, so he asks who really sent those men. Marilyn cries and confesses that the person on the phone was Phillip, his father." The only thing you did change was put Phillip's last name, Bauer, and internal linked that. Now, it would be better if you would change that in your own words, Deege515. Putting your work on this site and appreciating it and other people's work is the best reward, even if you don't receive a Featured article award. Stealing someone else's work is not appreciating. Then again, you're entitled to what you want to do. If you don't change it, that's fine. --Gangsta1542 18:03, 5 March 2007 : First off, Gangsta, near as I can tell, the "Previously" section was written by the user Jamfish, not Deege515. Secondly, there's a note at the bottom of the page while you're editing which states "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then don't submit it here." Read Wiki 24:Copyrights and/or the GNU Free Documentation License for more information. Your hard work here is greatly appreciated, however if exclusive credit for your work is what you're after, perhaps wikis aren't for you. --Proudhug 01:29, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :: Um... OK. Two things: (1) While a portion of my edits are based on clarifying certain details written by other users by adding minor snippets of information, I don't think it's 100% necessary to have to rewrite the entire sentence/paragraph/article if I already believe that the passage was already written coherently. (2) I didn't even touch that part of the section. Please refer to the article's history as to who did, and you'll see, as Proudhug mentioned, that Jamfish is the "culprit" you should be really "accusing." --Deege515 01:46, 6 March 2007 (UTC) : I agree. True, most of the text mentioned seems to have been directly copied, however, the clips themselves were copied for the previous episode! Logic would dictate that if Fox can copy their previous work to show us what happened before, Wiki 24 can too. I personally would've probably rephrased it myself, but I see no crime in not doing it. --Proudhug 01:52, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Apologies Well, I feel like an idiot. I guess I didn't check the history. Proudhug, you're right. I guess if Fox can do it, Wiki 24 can, too. Man, I feel real stupid. I guess being 14 and all makes me the new kid on the block that annoys the other older cooler guys. As for you, Deege, I'm trully sorry. You don't need this crap from me. Man, I need to sort out my priorities, don't I? Please accept my apologies. As for Jamfish, he can copy my stuff anytime he feels like. --Gangsta1542 19:51, 5 March 2007 (UTC) We've very happy to have you here at Wiki 24. Someone with a lot of knowledge of the U.S. political system will be very valuable. Being from Canada myself, and barely knowing anything about my own political system, figuring out how things work on 24 can be pretty confusing at times. --Proudhug 02:28, 15 February 2007 (UTC)